Oscuro Destino
by ayumiku 24
Summary: Hades el dios del inframundo sólo ha ganado una guerra santa y fue la primera, pero esta vez está decidido a que las cosas sean distintas y más cuando decide reencarnar en una joven de nombre Helena.
1. Capitulo 1: Somnolencia.

Capítulo 1: Somnolencia.

Su cabeza se agitaba al ritmo de la música, mientras su atención estaba parcialmente en el celular rosa en sus manos, ajena a todo.

Cuando el metro se detuvo en la estación se levantó del asiento junto a la puerta y bajo.

Todos la miraban, al pasar pues ella vestia completamente de negro dando la impresión de estar de luto. Llevaba una minifalda negra con medias a juego y con zapatos de tacón corrido además de una blusa de gasa negra manga corta.

Su cabello ligeramente corto caía suavemente sobre uno de sus hombros y era sostenido solo por un par de pasadores también negros.

Tras sus anteojos de marco azul marino se podían ver algunas ojeras patéticamente escondidas tras varias capas de rímel y delineador negro.

Sus labios color carmín hicieron una mueca al percibir como un sujeto al pasar le guiñó un ojo.

No es como si le gustara ir así, pero era su uniforme después de todo ella tan solo era una joven vendedora de joyería.

Subió un poco más el volumen de la música mientras caminaba ligeramente más rápido para tomar otra línea del metro que la llevaría a su destino.

Odiaba ese camino era muy largo, sin mencionar que por lo tarde que ya era y al ser fin de semana estaba casi vacío a excepción de un par de personas que iban por delante de ella.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal y sin evitarlo se detuvo de golpe, se quitó un audífono y se giró lentamente. Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras barría con la mirada su entorno, encontrando absolutamente nada.

De nuevo esa sensación, aquella de que no estaba sola, aquella sensacion de que algo o alguien la seguía.

No sabía explicarlo, era incómodo y quizás espeluznante; sacudió la cabeza de nuevo estaba siendo paranoica.

Retomó su camino, y un segundo después una silueta masculina escondida estratégicamente tras unas escaleras continuó con su misión, no podía perder de vista a la chica.

oOoOo

Lanzó su bolso al sillón más cercano mientras detenía la música y se quitaba los audífonos.

De igual forma se quitó los zapatos quedando descalza, se dirigió al refrigerador de donde sacó una jarra de agua natural de mango, tomó un vaso y tras poner unos hielos lo lleno hasta el tope dando un buen trago.

Inmediatamente sus dientes capturaron un cúbito e impulsivamente comenzó a masticarlo sintiendo el frío inundar su boca.

Regreso a la sala y se dejó caer en el sofá, torpemente buscó el control remoto y prendió la pantalla, por varios minutos hizo zapping hasta detenerse en un programa policiaco.

Sin evitarlo sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente hasta quedarse profundamente dormida, de su mano poco a poco comenzó a resbalar el vaso de cristal y cuando estaba por estrellarse estrepitosamente contra el suelo una ágil mano lo detuvo en el aire para colocarlo en una mesa.

El cual se giró y miró la figura femenina completamente dormida, ajena a todo.

Suspiro y tras apagar la televisión suavemente la cargo en sus brazos, provocando que el dije que ella llevaba en el cuello chocara contra él y produciera un suave tintineo al golpear contra su oscura armadura.

Otra persona también masculina apareció frente a él y miró a la chica que llevaba con una ceja enarcada, para inmediatamente encogerse de hombros y abrir la puerta a unos metros de él mostrando una sencilla habitación con una cama en el centro.

El ingresó y retiró las cobijas para que el primero la colocara suavemente e inmediatamente fuera arropada.

Al sentir la comodidad, inconscientemente ella se hizo una ovillo aferrando con sus manos las cobijas violetas.

\- Esta exhausta.- Exclamó el primer sujeto, a su lado el otro asintió.

\- ¿Cuando crees que...?

-No lo se- Lo interrumpió el otro mientras fruncía el ceño.- La señora Pandora dijo que falta poco, no es tiempo para ella, Athena acaba de enfrentar a la sacerdotisa de Odin y esta un poco débil, pero gracias a su trato con Zeus ella de nueva cuenta tiene a toda su guardia completa. Además las oráculos dicen que Poseidon es el siguiente que hará su movimiento, el se detuvo sólo porque los dorados fueron revividos.

El otro lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Nuesta orden también está completa- exclamó indignado.- Ademas sabes bien que somos más fuertes.

\- Quizás, pero eso no ha evitado que ella haya ganado por los últimos milenios- susurró con impotencia.

-Esta vez no será igual, lo sé. Ganaremos, lo haremos porque es lo que desea.

\- Lo se, todos estamos listos para que en cuanto ella lo ordene, todo comience, pero sabes también cómo yo que si nos apresuramos todo sera nuevamente en vano, el lo dijo hace tiempo. Que haría todo con calma, es por eso que esta vez la reencarnación es diferente. Además solo falta que Minos recupere sus poderes al cien por ciento, cuando lo haga será el momento.

-Más le vale que se apresure Radamanthys.

-No es tan fácil Aiacos y lo sabes, la última guerra fue complicada. También a nosotros nos llevó décadas recuperarnos, el que el haya sido sellado lo perjudicó más.

Aiacos apretó los puños con impotencia al saber que su compañero tenía razón, pero eso no significaba que le gustara.

Ambos hicieron una reverencia a la fémina dormida para desaparecer en un flash de luz.

Tras ellos afuera de la habitación y distribuidos en las entradas y ventanas aparecieron media docena de soldados rasos custodiando el lugar para que su joven ama tuviera un placido sueño.


	2. Capítulo 2: Miedo

Capítulo 2: Miedo.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y con pereza se incorporó, aún con el velo del sueño en ella, confundida noto que estaba en su cama, de nueva cuenta camino dormida.

Por lo menos no hacía nada malo ni extraño, sería vergonzoso.

Miró el reloj despertador sobre su tocador y noto que eran casi las once la mañana y cuando estuvo a punto de entrar en pánico ante lo tarde que era recordó que aquel día comenzaban sus muy merecidas vacaciones.

Por fin después de mucho negociar con su jefa y al no haber tomado vacaciones años anteriores podría esta vez descansar por cuatro meses completos.

Salto de la cama emocionada, tenía tanto que hacer.

Se precipitó a la puerta y la abrió, corrió a la ducha y segundos después se escuchaba el sonido del agua caer.

Un segundo antes de que ella abriera la puerta todos los soldados que habían estado ahí desaparecieron en un flash de luz al saber que su joven ama había despertado.

Momentos después ella tomaba su bolso y celular para salir a desayunar, camino un par de cuadras hasta una pequeña cafetería que adoraba, en la cual la dueña la saludo en cuanto entro.

Ella gimió ante lo dulce de su recién hecho desayuno, comió lentamente y al terminar pago y se colocó sus audífonos.

Amaba leer, así que lentamente se dirigió a un parque cercano dispuesta a encontrar un buen lugar hasta que se detuvo en una banca donde se sentó y tras sacar un grueso libro de su bolso comenzó a leer ignorando todo a su alrededor.

Algo completamente peligroso en especial para ella, y más si no estuviera siendo cuidada discretamente por dos espectros escondidos estratégicamente en las sombras que los árboles proyectaban.

Era bien sabido por todos aquellos del inframundo que a la joven le encantaba pasar horas leyendo bajo la copa de los árboles, con el sol asomándose suavemente por las ramas.

Todos los que la cuidaban sentían un gran honor al hacerlo y más cuando la muchacha leía pues al estar siempre en el inframundo no les era posible sentir el sol pero en aquellos momentos lo hacían razón por la cual encontraban relajante aquellas guardias.

Sin embargo aquel día todo sería diferente, y ninguno lo sabía aún.

Horas después el estómago de ella rugió de improviso ocasionando que ella se sonrojara suavemente, parpadeó un par de veces notando al fin que la tarde ya había avanzado bastante, siendo esto confirmado al apagarse su celular pues la batería se había acabado al fin.

Guardó sus cosas en su bolso y miró el cielo y sonrió suavemente.

Pero sorprendida miró como el sol era ocultado rápidamente por gruesas nubes y como de la nada una torrencial lluvia caía sobre ella y todo Bélgica.

Últimamente aquello estaba pasando mucho, tontamente creyó que ese día sería la excepción.

Amaba la lluvia pero aquello había sido inesperado y más para ella que solo llevaba un sencillo vestido rosado de finos tirantes con sandalias de tacón.

Apresurada se levantó y echó a correr lejos de los árboles recordando los rayos que podrían caerle.

Los espectros inmediatamente la siguieron a una distancia prudente, pero para su horror la perdieron de vista, rápidamente se dividieron para buscarla ya que al ser la lluvia provocada por Poseidon esta estaba inundada con su cosmos haciendo imposible encontrarla a ella.

La lluvia aumentó provocando que sus lentes se empañaran y tuviera que quitárselos.

No es que estuviera completamente ciega pero le era difícil enfocar todo desde lejos y más aún con la lluvia que arreciaba.

Piso una bolsa de plástico tirada en el suelo y en consecuencia ella resbaló dolorosamente sobre la tierra, su rodillas y manos se cortaron y su bolso cayó lejos de ella.

Torpemente se levantó solo para que sus pies chocaran entre sí y ella volviera a caer pero esta vez terminando sentada en el suelo.

Cuando por fin se levantó por segunda vez y con su bolso firmemente sujeto noto que a unos pasos de ella habían tres hombres saltando en los charcos y lanzando fuertes risotadas, hasta que uno de ellos se percató de su presencia y dándole un codazo a uno de ellos la señaló con un gesto de cabeza.

Los tres se acercaron lentamente a ella dando ligeros tropiezos mostrando que estaban borrachos.

Al ves esto ella retrocedió pero cuando estaba por echar a correr noto que unos vidrios cortaron su tobillo haciendo que cada paso fuera doloroso y que la sangre cayera al suelo enjuagada por la fría lluvia.

Con aprensión miró a todos lados notando que estaba sola.

-Oye ricura- siseo uno de ellos provocando que se tensara.- ¿Porque tan solita?

El más bajo de ellos la recorrió con la mirada notando con deleite que el vestido de ella se pegaba deliciosamente a sus curvas debido a la lluvia, siendo además transparente en ciertas áreas marcando su ropa interior.

Ella tembló y dejando caer su bolso se abrazó así misma cubriendo ligeramente sus pechos.

-Eres linda- exclamó el de la izquierda y asquerosamente se lamió los labios.- ¿Que tal si nos divertimos un rato?

Dio otro paso hacia atrás y siseo ante el dolor pero decidida a ignorarlo dio unos más.

El de la derecha avanzó rápidamente a ella y sujeto firmemente su brazo.

-Te hicieron una pregunta muñeca- exclamó oscuramente y ella con horror noto que el no estaba borracho.

No supo en qué momento pero cuando vio, los otros dos estaban atrás de ella, entonces sintió como la golpeaban fuertemente en la cabeza y todo se oscureció a su alrededor.

oOoOo

Detuvo su marcha abruptamente, con todos los músculos en tensión.

No supo porque pero de improvisto un terrible presentimiento lo asaltó, era como si alguien estuviera estrujando su interior.

Su joven señora.

Algo le pasaba debía hallarla ya, como pudo ser tan estupido al perderla, la señora Pandora se las había encomendado encarecidamente ya que ese día ninguno de los dos jueces podía protegerla y él al haber estado a punto de convertirse en un juez del inframundo hace tiempo, era el siguiente en la jerarquía.

Pharao maldijo entredientes, si algo le pasaba a ella él lo pagaría caro, y no es que lo que le pasara a él le importara.

Su mayor preocupación era que su joven señora, no tenía sus poderes aún despiertos, en esos instantes ella era sólo una humana normal.

Cuyo cuerpo era tan frágil como el cristal, ella era tan pura y noble, alguien que no había sido tocada por la oscuridad del mundo.

Alguien que necesitaba ser protegida a cualquier costo.

Entonces el mundo pareció detenerse, pues justo bajo unos árboles vio a la susodicha, pero ésta no estaba sola.

La imagen se grabó a fuego en su cabeza al ver a aquel tipo sujetarla bruscamente, mientras ella lloraba silenciosamente rogándoles detenerse. Entonces lo siguiente que supo fue que se lanzaba sobre ellos.

oOoOo

Cuando nuevamente fue consciente de su alrededor la lluvia aún caía sobre su rostro, un fuerte olor a whisky barato la inundó, y ella tratando de enfocar todo distinguió entonces a alguien sobre ella.

Inmediatamente ella intentó levantarse pero noto que era firmemente sujeta por cada brazo, por el rabillo del ojo distinguió dos personas más y el asco la inundó al sentir como el sujeto sobre ella rasgaba torpemente su vestido.

Por un segundo su mente se bloqueo y solo atinó a sollozar para rápidamente sentir una bofetada en su rostro rompiéndole el labio.

\- ¡Cállate!- Gritó aquel hombre mientras volvía a la tarea de desnudarla.

-Se buena chica y te prometemos que te encantará- dijo una voz ronca del deseo a su izquierda.

-Por favor no- suplicó ella y ellos sólo rieron.

Tuvo un breve momento de lucidez y ella de nuevo comenzó a forcejear para ser detenida al sentir como la jalaban de los cabellos dolorosamente arrancándole varios mechones en el proceso.

Cuando sintió el aire helado sobre su piel desnuda fue cuando sintió el verdadero pánico e instintivamente cerró fuertemente las piernas.

-Por favor no lo hagan- volvió a suplicar mientras sollozaba silenciosamente.- Se los suplico...

No podía estarle pasando eso.

¿Porque ella?

¿Qué hizo mal en la vida?

No podía ser.

No podía.

No.

No.

¡No!

Un extraño calor surgió con violencia en su interior, una curiosa fuerza que en aquel instante la mantenía cuerda.

Se sintió repentinamente poderosa, por un segundo creyó que podía hacer lo que sea.

Incluso matar a esos tres bastardos.

Una sonrisa siniestra adornó sus labios mientras movía suavemente su mano derecha formando una bola de energía oscura, pero antes de que esta fuera lanzada un grito fúrico resonó en el parque.

Todo pasó muy rápido, aquellos sujetos sintieron como eran levantados en el aire para ser lanzados con gran fuerza contra los árboles cercanos.

No habían tocado siquiera el suelo cuando cientos de luces impactaron contra sus cuerpos quemándolos lentamente.

Una tétrica melodía comenzó a sonar para detenerse de repente y fue cuando sintieron como era apresados por delgadas cuerdas que cortaban su piel y destrozaban sus huesos.

-Como se atreven a tocarla.- Susurró peligrosamente una voz masculina.

Y entonces se detuvo y ellos vieron a través de la lluvia como un joven vistiendo una extraña armadura negra se agachaba y levantaba con gran delicadeza a la joven.

-Por favor perdóneme mi señora.- Le susurró el con gran dolor.

Ella poco a poco sintió esa extraña energía retroceder hasta hundirse en lo profundo de su interior y mientras sentía sus ojos cerrarse trato de enfocar la vista en aquel que la sostenía.

\- ¿Quien eres?- Pregunto con dificultad mientras aquellos sujetos finalmente caían en los brazos de la muerte.


	3. Capítulo 3: Promesa

Capítulo 3: Promesa.

Aquel soldado alertado por la intensa explosión de cosmo llego rápidamente al lugar, encontrando a Pharao con la joven firmemente sujeta en sus brazos, tapada parcialmente con los restos del vestido hecho jirones.

Mudo de la sorpresa vio el estado de ella y en el suelo tres hombres muertos horriblemente desfigurados por el impacto del cosmo.

El rostro del guardián de la segunda prision estaba sombrío, sabiamente guardó distancia, y cuando vio que desaparecía en un flash de luz él lo siguió inmediatamente.

oOoOo

Pandora estaba sentada en una silla tras un escritorio escuchando el informe de dos de los tres jueces del inframundo sobre los movimientos de Poseidon y Athena.

Cuando en medio de la habitación apareció Pharao, la pelinegra abrió los ojos con horror y mientras reprimia un grito al ver al espectro se levantó de golpe de la silla tirándola en el proceso.

No, no era él a quien veía.

Sino lo que él llevaba en sus brazos.

Una castaña completamente pálida y empapada, con restos de lágrimas en las mejillas y su ropa destrozada.

Ambos jueces extrañados por su actitud se giraron y al ver lo mismo que ella, sintieron su sangre helarse en sus venas.

Un segundo después Aiacos sostenía a la joven mientras Radamanthys sujetaba del cuello a Pharao y lo estrellaba contra la pared, mientras lo miraba con odio puro.

Pandora corrió a Aiacos y mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas arrancó un gran trozo de tela de las oscuras cortinas para cubrir la intimidad de la chica.

\- ¿Que significa esto?- Siseo peligrosamente mientras ejercía cada vez más presión en su cuello.

-...

Gordon, uno de los espectros bajo las órdenes directas de Radamanthys el cual había sido asignado a esa misión con Pharao, se dejó caer de rodillas y tembloroso se dirigió a ellos sin atreverse a mirar a la joven que era sostenida suavemente por Aiacos y revisada por una histérica Pandora.

-Una fuerte lluvia azoto el lugar- habló rompiendo el tenso ambiente ganándo la atención de todos.- Y durante la misma perdimos de vista a la joven señora, no podíamos localizarla, su energía es nula y el cosmo del dios Poseidon impregnaba la lluvia.

Radamanthys soltó a Pharao y éste como si fuera una muñeca de trapo cayó graciosamente al suelo, mientras sus ojos aún observaban a la chica pudiéndose ver en estos un brillo preocupado.

-Tuvimos que dividirnos.- Habló esta vez Pharao al ver que el espectro no decía nada.- Fue cuando la hallé, tres humanos estaban... Ella...

No podía decirlo, el simple hecho de recordar aquello lo hacía temblar de rabia, Radamanthys retrocedió instintivamente como si lo hubieran golpeado, Aiacos estrecho más fuerte contra él a la chica y los sollozos de Pandora aumentaron.

\- ¿Acaso ellos...?- Interrogó una llorosa Pandora.

-No- respondió tajantemente el.- Pero estuvieron a punto de, pude llegar a tiempo.

\- ¡Eres un maldito inútil!- Exclamó Radamanthys para de nueva cuenta tomarlo del cuello pero esta vez lanzárlo contra la puerta rompiéndola en el proceso.

\- ¡Radamanthys!- Recriminó Pandora. -¡No es el momento! ¡Nuestra señora necesita ser atendida de inmediato!

El espectro se detuvo, y apretó los puños con impotencia.

-Ellos están...

-Muertos, yo mismo los mate.

-Bien- exclamó la pelinegra con aquella frialdad que la caracterizaba mientras poco a poco se calmaba.- Sal de aquí Pharao no es prudente que estés aquí ahora. Agradece que la princesa esté aquí o ya estarías muerto.

Abrió la boca para replicar pero la mirada fulminante de ambos jueces lo detuvo, salió seguido de Gordon.

\- Envía a las doncellas del inframundo con la señora Pandora, la princesa necesita toda la atención posible.

Gordon asíntio y desapareció en el pasillo cercano.

Pharao golpeó la pared con un puño, había fallado la misión más importante que se le había encomendado.

Aún era débil.

Aquel día en ese oscuro pasillo y mientras su señora era llevada a sus aposentos para ser atendida, se juró así mismo que en cuanto despertara, no se despegaría de ella.

Sería su sombra, siempre a sus pies sería su escudo y espada.

Sería lo que ella quisiera y necesitara, se haría más fuerte.

Él se convertiría esta vez en un juez del inframundo.

Salió de ahí en un flash de luz con dirección a la segunda prision, mientras intentaba averiguar en qué momento la joven se había apropiado de sus pensamientos pero sobre todo de su muerto corazón.

Quizás fue en una de las veces que tuvo que cuidarla, donde desde la lejanía él la contemplaba, notando cada sonrisa, cada gesto y expresión de ella.

Suspiro.

Era patético, de verdad lo era.

oOoOo

Fue depositada en una cama con doseles, ambos jueces salieron y se apostaron en la entrada de la habitación impidiendo el acceso de nadie más que las doncellas del inframundo que ayudarían a Pandora.

Minos apareció a los minutos, aún se veía algo demacrado al no tener sus poderes completos, pero eso no impidió que fuera hasta donde su señora se hallaba.

Al enterarse de lo sucedido prometió en su nombre que cuando se recuperará, le daría la paliza de su vida al bastardo de Pharao.

Aiacos y Radamanthys estuvieron de acuerdo con el.

Un par de horas después la puerta se abrió y las doncellas salieron sosteniendo bandejas, llenas de gasas y todo el resto del material de curación.

Minos tocó suavemente la puerta y al obtener el permiso de entrar inmediatamente los tres hincaron una rodilla en el suelo y agacharon la cabeza en señal de respeto ante la inconsciente chica.

Pandora terminaba de arroparla y tras mirarlos de soslayo les indicó levantarse.

-Esta bien- respondió ella a la pregunta no formulada.- Ellos se atrevieron a levantar su mano contra ella. Esas basuras hicieron algo imperdonable.

-Nos encargaremos de sus almas personalmente.- Exclamó un peligrosamente calmado Aiacos.

-Háganlo.

Un lastimero gemido atrajo la atención de los cuatro, y miraron a la joven agitarse en la cama luchando contra un enemigo invisible.

La pelinegra inmediatamente se acercó dispuesta a calmarla, pero antes de hacerlo ella se calmó.

No pudo evitar mirarla con lástima, ellos no la ultrajaron y aún así sabía que ella quedaría con horribles recuerdos

-Señora Pandora.- La llamó Minos de improvisto y ella lo miró. - ¿A la princesa se le dirá la verdad?

La mujer no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

-Me temo que si- exclamó ella- después de esto ella no puede estar lejos de aquí, es por su seguridad. Además probablemente vio a Pharao, y ella deseará saber quien es.

-Aunque no creo que le agrade dejar toda una vida de tranquilidad atrás y más a cambio de una llena de batallas y muerte.- Dijo esta vez Aiacos.

-Lo se- respondió apesadumbrada.- Pero es su destino, siempre lo fue.

-Ademas ella no estará sola, siempre nos tendrá a su lado- dijo esta vez Radamanthys con determinación.

-Esperaremos a que mejore su salud y se le explicara todo. Y más porque ella es la única que puede llamar a los dioses gemelos, ellos jamás responderán a nadie más que ella, tiene a su ejército y doncellas pero necesitará a sus consejeros. Me quedare con ella esta noche, ustedes encárguense de todo solo por hoy e informen a todos que nuestra joven señora está en casa.

\- ¡Si!- Exclamaron al unísono los tres y tras nuevamente arrodillarse frente a la cama salieron de ahí.

Pandora se encaminó a la ventana y noto como la lluvia aumentaba, frunció el ceño.

Poseidon apenas estaba comenzando.

oOoOo

Caminaba lentamente, no sabía por cuánto tiempo lo había hecho.

Frente a ella solo se veía un camino de mármol negro del cual no se veía final, a su alrededor no había nada , forzó más la vista para enfocar mejor todo ya que la niebla que cubría el lugar hacía difícil distinguir todo.

Camino un poco más hasta que a un par de metros frente a ella se materializó un espejo de cuerpo entero cuyo marco era de oro, curiosa se acercó.

Al instante se vio así misma reflejada en el.

Vio sus cabellos castaños pasar sus hombros y su ojos de igual color, llevaba un sencillo vestido color negro de gruesos tirantes que caía suavemente al suelo a juego con sandalias de estilo griego, en sus muñecas gruesos brazaletes con adornos de oro y gemas azules, en su cuello un dije de una estrella con una inscripción.

Llevo su mano al reflejo y este cambio mostrando esta vez a un apuesto joven de cabellos tan oscuros como el firmemento y ojos más azules que él mismo cielo, el llevaba una toga negra con sandalias también de estilo griego y el mismo dije que ella en su cuello.

Parpadeo confundida, pero al ver como el le sonrió ahogó un gemido de sorpresa.

-Es un placer conocerte al fin Helena.

Y entonces el espejo explotó en miles de pedazos, cerró los ojos por instinto y al abrirlos él estaba de pie frente a ella.

Llevo sus manos a su pecho en un gesto de angustia, él era más alto que ella además de muy imponente.

\- ¿Quien eres?

-Soy Hades el dios del inframundo y tú eres mi reencarnación en esta era.

oOoOo

Lejos de ahí, frente a una enorme estatua de diosa, Saori Kido alias Athena oraba para detener las lluvias que azotaban el mundo mientras su infinito cosmo la rodeaba.

Y por un instante tuvo una visión de una hermosa joven de largos cabellos negros y ojos azules, la cual portaba una magnífica armadura negra mientras sostenía una espada, a cada lado de ella había dos hombres los cuales se veía eran gemelos y tras ella arrodillados cuatro hombres vistiendo armaduras y una impresionante mujer.

Una estrella zurco el cielo y fue entonces que lo supo, Hades había despertado.

**¿Comentarios?**


	4. Capítulo 4: Despertar

Los espectros en aquel remoto castillo y los que se hallaban en las inmediaciones del inframundo sintieron un pulso de cosmo.

Todos lo supieron de inmediato, no hacían falta palabras.

Y en un inusitado instante todos gritaban de euforia al saber que el momento estaba cada vez más cerca.

Mientras en el castillo, dentro de aquella habitación Pandora miraba como a su joven señora de repente la rodeaba una esfera de energía transparente, ella estaba en posición fetal y abrazaba suavemente sus rodillas mientras sus cabellos se agitaban con una inexistente brisa.

La esfera vibró una vez y luego otra mandando un pulso de cosmo anunciando a sus espectros su retorno.

Ella sonrió suavemente, mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas y se acomodaba dispuesta a esperar hasta que la joven despertara.

oOoOo

Frunció el ceño ante las palabras de él, y abrió la boca para replicar pero la cerró de inmediato al poder sentir como aquel joven emanaba suavemente aquella energía que había sentido en el parque dentro de ella.

Él permaneció en silencio esperando a que ella dijera algo, deliberadamente libero un poco de su cosmos para que ella lo notara y comprendiera que no mentía.

La miró fijamente, su reencarnación era totalmente diferente a las anteriores, empezando por el simple hecho de que ella era una mujer.

Era la primera vez que hacía aquello, pero él sabía que precisamente eso marcaría la diferencia.

Todos sus anteriores cuerpos habían sido sólo títeres que él había seleccionado de entre millones de humanos, cada uno seguía sus deseos, cada uno hacía lo que le correspondía.

Pero extrañamente siempre perdía ante Athena, sabía perfectamente que había ganado la primera guerra santa debido a sus fuertes sentimientos por su fallecida esposa Persefone.

Aquellos sentimientos fueron el impulso que él tenía para continuar hasta el final.

Claro que eso cambio cuando ella murió a manos de uno de los últimos sirvientes de su padre Cronos.

Lo último de su corazón murió con ella, entonces continuó cada era luchando contra Athena pero perdiendo siempre.

Por ello eligió en esta era reencarnar en una joven, sabia que las mujeres eran muy sentimentales y con la dirección adecuada ella encontraría sus motivos para luchar en sus guerreros.

\- ¿Porque? - Pregunto ella al fin con un semblante triste al sentir el cúmulo de emociones del dios después de todo ambos estaban ligados fuertemente.

-Fuiste elegida desde antes de que nacieras, el día en que veniste al mundo las estrellas se alinearon y un eclipse fue visto en el mundo.

-Pero soy una mujer...- Exclamó ella señalando lo obvio y el hizo una mueca.

-Eso no importa, es tu destino y punto.

-Pero. ¿Porqué? ¿Para qué?

-Athena.

\- ¿Quien?

-Es una diosa, ella es nuestra enemiga, desde tiempos inmemoriales las guerras santas han existido, ella es quien impide nuestro objetivo.

\- ¿Objetivo? ¿Cuál es?

-Sumir al mundo en la oscuridad- respondió fríamente y ella dio un respingo sorprendida.

Por inercia ella retrocedió un paso, y él la miró con una ceja enarcada ante su reacción.

Ella no era una persona sociable, de hecho era bastante solitaria, con ningun amigo o amigas sólo compañeros de trabajo y conocidos.

Pero eso no significaba que quisiera ver el mundo destruido.

Famila tampoco tenía, esta había muerto cuando ella era una bebe, pues en una reunión familiar, hubo un terrible incendió que calcinó a todos dejándola a ella a cargo del estado.

Pasó su vida en un orfanato para que al cumplir los dieciocho saliera, consiguiera un trabajo estable y pudiera tener un pequeño apartamento en las afueras de la ciudad.

-No.- Respondió ella firmemente con el rostro serio y el dios entrecerró los ojos para sonreír cínicamente.

-No te obligaré- dijo él y ella lo miró estupefacta.- Al contrario de tus predecesores te daré libertad, dejaré que hagas las cosas a tu manera, pero sólo te dire que en un momento cercano la guerra tocará tu puerta. Athena ya debe saber que hemos despertado y ella no se quedará de brazos cruzados, aún cuando tú no hayas hecho nada.

Helena clavó la mirada en el suelo mientras sentía un nudo en su garganta, sabía que el dios no mentía, pero ella no quería.

Odiaba pelear, ella se consideraba una persona pacífica, alguien común sólo una cara entre muchas.

\- ¿Porque lo haces?

\- Ya te lo he dicho.

-Si. Entiendo eso, pero ¿porque?

Hades clavó sus ojos azules en ella, la cual nuevamente lo veía.

-Originalmente Perséfone iba a ser la diosa de la tierra. Ella amaba el planeta, su calidez su belleza. Incluso a sus habitantes, ella siempre fue alguien muy cálida.

Comenzó el con ternura y Helena no pudo ignorar la palabra "fue", eso significaba que...

\- Ella me pidió ayuda y yo accedí para complacerla. Busque a mi hermano pidiéndole en su nombre que le permitiera ser la Diosa de la tierra, al inicio el acepto. Hasta que Athena mencionó lo maravilloso que era la tierra y lo encantada que había quedado de su reciente visita a la misma. Zeus entonces cambio de opinión, aquello lástimo a Perséfone, verla así fue duro, entonces rete a Athena por el título y antes de que nadie interviniera aquello ya se había vuelto una guerra que se libró en la tierra, guerra que gane por cierto. Le di el título a Perséfone y ella estaba encantada con ello. Athena en cambio ingenuamente creía que al ser ella mi esposa yo haría de la tierra un mundo de oscuridad. Ella me retó y yo por orgullo acepté, pero a mitad de la guerra Perséfone fue asesinada a manos de antiguos guerreros leales a Cronos.

Esa batalla la perdí, y el amor que tenía por Perséfone se convirtió en odio hacia Athena al ser ella la culpable, fue así que desde entonces ella y yo hemos luchado en cada era por la tierra.

Helena sintió un extraño dolor en el pecho, y sin evitarlo de sus ojos cayeron lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas humedeciendo su rostro.

Era un dolor tal que le impedía respirar con normalidad, con violencia retiró las lágrimas recordando que aquellas sensaciones no le pertenecían a ella, todas eran de Hades.

Pero el solo hecho de pensar lo mucho que la amo y que luego la haya perdido para siempre, le provoco una profunda lastima al dios.

-Este mundo está podrido, empezando por su diosa todos han hecho algo por lo que deben pagar y eso es algo que Athena no entiende. Ella estúpidamente cree que todos son buenos.

-Quizás ella tenga razón y tú no.

\- ¿Hasta los sujetos que te tocaron?- Interrogó el ladeando la cabeza y ella se tensó.

El recuerdo de aquellas manos recorriendo su cuerpo, de aquel olor inundando su ser, jamás lo olvidaría, aquello siempre la perseguiria.

-Un corazón puro sera la diferencia. Esas fueron las palabras de las oráculos cuando les pregunté al final de la guerra santa pasada. Al inicio mi reencarnación de esta era sería un muchacho pero debí olvidarlo al saber que él en esta era sería un caballero de ella. Me tomó mucho encontrar un alma igual de pura y un corazón aún más cálido que el de el, pero finalmente te encontré y aquí estás ahora.

Ella lo miró insegura, de nuevo ella era la segunda opción, siempre era tomanda en consideración cuando no había más opciones.

Siempre.

-No me malinterpretes Helena- la reprendió él como si hubiera leído su mente.- El fue mi primera opción si, pero no era la correcta. Tú lo eres, tú serás la que decida esta vez, de ti dependerá. De cualquier forma si esto no resulta en esta era sólo reencarnaré en la siguiente y continuaré con ello.

-Pero... Yo no puedo, no soy capaz.

-Eres mi reencarnación y por ende una de las más fuertes en este mundo, además no estarás sola. Estarán contigo los 108 espectros, Thanatos e Hypnos. Ellos serán tu ejército, úsalos como mejor te parezca.

Incrédula escuchaba todo aquello, le estaban dando un poder absoluto y un ejército.

Aún así... De alguna forma aquello no era correcto.

Noto como el dios lentamente se acercó a ella para que éste desapareciera y se convirtiera en una esfera de luz violeta la cual poco a poco entró en su pecho.

-Suerte Helena..- Susurró su voz en su mente mientras ésta se desvanecía.

Entonces abrió los ojos de golpe.

Forzó a su mente a aclararse, y noto que una esfera la rodeaba está comenzó a descender hasta que reventó y ella cayó suavemente sobre una cama.

Se incorporó y sintió una suave tela rodear su cuerpo se miró y noto que vestía un camisón corto de seda negra.

Miró a su alrededor y noto que frente a la cama había una mujer de largos cabellos oscuros la cual estaba con la cabeza gacha en una elegante reverencia.

\- ¿Como se siente?- Pregunto la mujer suavemente.

Ella la miró unos segundos hasta responder finalmente.

-Solo un poco adolorida- dijo ella sinceramente mientras pensaba en los hematomas de su cuerpo, y en el dolor de cabeza.- ¿Tú fuiste quien me curo?

-Asi es.

Helena se removió incómoda, aquella mujer no había alzado el rostro todavía.

-Puedes voltear por favor- pidio y de manera inmediata el rostro de ella se alzó y sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos.

-Lo lamento mucho, pero no es correcto el mirarla fijamente.

Helena lentamente se levantó de la cama y un escalofrío la recorrió en cuanto sus pies tocaron el frío suelo.

Se acercó a Pandora y se acuclilló frente a ella.

-Soy Helena- exclamó mientras le extendía la mano y una ipso facta pelinegra la miraba sin saber qué hacer.- ¿Cual es tu nombre?

-Pandora- respondió mientras tomaba su mano despacio y la castaña se incorporaba.

-Es un gusto, no es que quiera abusar de su hospitalidad pero tengo un poco de hambre.

Inmediatamente Pandora se levantó y buscó con la mirada una bata para que la joven se cubriera, al encontrarla la tomó del sillón y suavemente se la puso en los hombros.

-Aún está débil, por favor recuéstese, enseguida arréglare que le traigan algo que pueda comer, además hay algo sumamente importante que debe saber.

Con un brazo sobre sus hombros la ayudó a recostarse de nuevo y colocó varias almohadas en su espalda para que estuviera cómodamente sentada.

-Pandora- llamó Helena cuando la susodicha estaba a punto de salir y se giró a verla.- Ya lo se, así que esta bien.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco por la sorpresa, pero recuperándose nuevamente se arrodilló ante ella.

-Lo comprendo entonces princesa. Descanse por favor, aquí estará a salvo. Nada le pasará.

Su expresión se volvió dolorosa al saber a que se refería y aferró las cobijas con sus manos reprimiendo el pánico que la atravesó.

\- Gracias.

**_Hola a todos ustedes los que leen esta historia, disculpen la tardanza pero el trabajo me tenia absorbida espero les haya ggustado el capítulo de hoy._****_No olviden comentar._****_Hasta la próxima! _**


End file.
